


frosted windows

by shipperofdarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Snow, Trains, i'm feeling those winter vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofdarkness/pseuds/shipperofdarkness
Summary: frost (n.) a deposit of small white ice crystals formed on the ground or other surfaces when the temperature falls below freezing.This is the story of how one train ride changed the lives of two strangers forever.Or Rey bumps into Ben Solo and things go south.~❦~Day Four of Reylo Readers & Writers: The Marvelous Moodboard Event
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Marvellous Moodboard Event





	frosted windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anopendoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor/gifts).



> Hi! I should not have written this but I was looking through the unclaimed moodboards with [FangirlintheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest/) two days ago, and I made a joke about this one, which Riz loved and demanded I write. So here I am, posting this for the world to read.
> 
> As always, thank you to Riz for everything. You championed this little crack idea and persuaded me against my better interest to make this story a reality.
> 
> This first chapter is rated T but I've marked the fic M for later chapters.

A lone snowflake drifts down from the sky, settles into the soft bed of snow before disappearing completely. The crisp air of winter nips at Ben’s nose as he forces his way through the bustling platform. He’s always known he’s awkwardly large but in moments like these, where he’s packaged like a trout in a sardine canister and struggling to get to where he needs to be, he especially hates it.

Gritting his teeth, Ben trudges on, ignoring the cold, wet snowflakes that lick his exposed skin. He should have worn a damn hat but it’s too late to stop and fish one out of his bag now. The hand not dragging his suitcase comes up to shakily run his gloved fingers through his hair. In his haste, he clips someone with his absurdly broad shoulders.

“Excuse me, I—”

But the woman doesn’t stop, doesn’t bother acknowledging him, doesn’t attempt to apologize. She keeps walking like nothing happened. It catches Ben so off-guard, he just stands there, parting the river of people around him, staring as her obscure three-bun hairstyle is lost in the crowd.

The lack of manners in people these days.

Just another reason Ben needs to get to his train as soon as possible.

~❦~

Rey is stupid.

She can swing it whichever way she wants, but at the end of the day, that was recklessly stupid, way too close for comfort, and likely not worth the risk.

Rey knows better than to draw that much attention. As soon as the man moved, she should have backed off, made sure they didn’t connect, but she’s desperate and tired, and apparently, that makes her _stupid._

She holds the man’s wallet tight in her jacket pocket as she puts as much distance as she can between him and her.

Even though her instincts are begging her to run, she forces herself to walk calmly, blend in with her surroundings. She needs to get off the platform, out of sight of any lurking law enforcement in case the man realizes what she’s done sooner rather than later. 

Checking her options, Rey spies one of the ticket inspectors yawning. She passes one of the trash bins, plucking a soda can from the top. As she gets close to the train entrance, Rey drops the empty beverage container and kicks it across the cement floor, past the inspector. The man falls for the bait, watching the trash go by and completing missing Rey slip onboard.

No matter how many times she’s used that trick over the years, it never gets old.

As Rey makes her way through the carriage, she realizes she’s made _another_ mistake. There are bed compartments on this train, which means this is a sleeper train, which means Rey needs to get off it _now._

She’s squeezing past passengers with their moving suitcases when the horn blows, and then she’s running. Unfortunately, she doesn’t make it very far when she runs right into what feels like a wall. Except this wall is warm and firm and moving and when she opens her eyes, she wishes she hadn’t.

Today really isn’t her day.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, things aren't looking good for Rey. Any ideas on who she bumped into? 👀
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated 💞
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be but I'm trying to keep it short and simple. Fingers crossed it stays that way.
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shipperofdark) or [Tumblr](https://shipperofdarkness.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
